1830s
marked the beginning of her 64-year long reign. Her reign meant the revival of the , as the rapidly grew powerful territorially and economically. Under her rule, Britain saw a massive upheaval of colonial power, as over a quarter of the world fell into British rule; reinstated liberal values – and later French imperialism – back into French governance and power. The revolution resulted in the dethroning of King and indirectly rebirthed the ; and 's studies helped form the basis of via the discovery of . Their discoveries moulded a huge part of contemporary , and forever changed the way people utilized ; circumnavigates the world twice. Its with has proven to be particularly pioneering, as the discoveries and theories he made on said voyage, helped him develop the , widely enhanced scientific consensus and knowledge on and , and birthed the concept of ; grow in number and power; a dynamic movement widely perceived as a prelude to the as abolishment and establishment began to socio-politically polarize the United States' society, subsequently forming and states; The is invented by . His patent opened the world to global networking and broke long distances as boundaries with it – the first of its kind; an 1832 still-life image developed by a . The daguerreotype was first introduced to the public in 1839. Its release made it the first invention that enabled the public to capture motion picture on a recurrent basis – a move that would eventually nurture the growth of modern-day ; publishes his first collection of fairy tales in 1837. His publications profoundly transformed literature, and grew to become one of the most popular and influential storywriters of the 19th century, with stories like (as pictured), and ; a legacy that today retains as 's national icon.}} The 1830s decade ran from January 1, 1830, to December 31, 1839. In this decade, the world saw a rapid rise of and , particularly in and . Britain saw a surge of power and world dominance, as took to the throne in 1837. Conquests took place all over the world, particularly around the expansion of and the . New outposts and settlements flourished in Oceania, as Europeans began to settle over and . Politics Pacific * , – The first newspaper is published in . * – The become a of the United Kingdom; and women there are the first in the world to be granted and maintain, another one . East Asia China supervising the destruction of opium in 1839}} China was ruled by the of the during the 1830s. The decade witnessed a rapid rise in the sale of opium in China, despite efforts by the Daoguang Emperor to end the trade. A turning point came in 1834, with the end of the monopoly of the , leaving trade in the hands of private entrepreneurs. By 1838, opium sales climbed to 40,000 chests. In 1839, newly appointed imperial commissioner banned the sale of opium and imposed several restrictions on all foreign traders. Lin also closed the channel to , leading to the seizure and destruction of 20,000 chests of opium. The British retaliated, seizing on of that year, starting what would be known as the . It would end three years later with the signing of the in 1842. Japan * July – sets sail on the American merchant ship Morrison. In the , he is turned away from ese ports with cannon fire. Southeastern Asia * – The ends. * – H.R.H. Prince of founds the Buddhist reform movement. Dutch East Indies The was fought from 1803 until 1837 in between the Padris and the Adats. The latter asked for the help of the , who intervened from 1821 and helped the Adats defeat the Padri faction. The conflict intensified in the 1830s, as the war soon centered on Bonjol, the fortified last stronghold of the Padris. It finally fell in 1837 after being besieged for three years, and along with the exile of Padri leader , the conflict died out. Vietnam * – The Emperor renames to Đại Nam. Australia and New Zealand * The various Maori chieftains of region of as the United Tribes of New Zealand, under the guidance of James Bubsby. The British Crown immediately recognizes their claim. * , – The allows for the creation of a colony there. * , – The n city of is founded by and . * , – founded at with the . * , – A force of 500 invade and enslave the peoples of the . * , – , , is founded. * , – The of is officially proclaimed (now celebrated in the state of as ). * , – Colony of founded by Captain * , – 28 are killed in the . * – Five s from the in become the first women of religion to set foot on n soil. Southern Asia * December – : and set out from in support of 's claim to the throne of . India The British government appointed a series of administrative heads of British India in the 1830s (" " starting in 1833): (1828–1835), (1835–1836), and (1836–1842). The was enacted to remove the 's remaining trade monopolies and divested it of all its commercial functions, renewing the Company's political and administrative authority for another twenty years. It invested the Board of Control with full power and authority over the Company. The by the Council of India in 1835 reallocated funds from the East India Company to spend on education and literature in India. In 1837, the British East India company in various provinces as the official and court language. However, in the northern regions of the Indian subcontinent, was chosen to replace Persian. In 1835, captured "Feringhea" in his efforts to suppress the secret society. Sleeman's work led to his appointment as General Superintendent of the operations for the Suppression of . In February 1839, he assumed charge of the office of . During these operations, more than 1400 were hanged or . Western Asia * – 's French-trained forces occupy . * , – The , aided by s, seize from the after a 7-month . * , – : The ians defeat the main army in central . * , – Rebuilding begins at the in . * , – The captures . * , – , – : British forces capture the fortress city of , . Eastern Europe Poland * , – The begins in Warsaw against Russian rule. * , – : rebel forces divide a n army. * , – : The fight another indecisive battle. * – , – : The take the capital and crush resistance. Northern Europe United Kingdom Royalty : , Queen of the United Kingdom (1837–1901).}} In 1830, succeeded his brother as King of the . Upon his death in 1837, his 18-year-old niece acceded to the throne. where she would reign for more than 63 years. Under , the passed to William's brother, , ending the of Britain and Hanover which had persisted since . took up residence in , the first reigning British monarch to make this, rather than , her London home. Politics and law Britain had four during the 1830s. As the decade began, Tory led parliament. Wellington's government fell in late 1830, failing to react to calls for reform. The Whigs selected to succeed him, who led passage of many reforms, including the , the (abolishing slavery throughout the ), and the (limiting ). In 1834 Grey retired from public life, leaving as his successor. Reforms continued under Lord Melbourne, with the in 1834, which stated that no able-bodied British man could receive assistance unless he entered a . 's opposition to the Whigs' reforming ways led him to dismiss Melbourne in November and then appoint Sir to form a Tory government. Peel's failure to win a House of Commons majority in the resulting (January 1835) made it impossible for him to govern, and the Whigs returned to power under Melbourne in April 1835. The established and registration systems that permit marriages in chapels, and a of Births, Marriages, and Deaths. There were protests and significant unrest during the decade. In May and June 1831 in Wales, coal miners and others rioted for improved working conditions in what was known as the . has his coach attacked by an angry mob on his first official visit to in 1832. In 1834, organized the , an early attempt to form a national . In May , the was drawn up in the , demanding . Chartism continued to gain popularity, leading to the in 1839, the last large-scale armed rebellion against authority in mainland Britain. In 1835, were outside in London after a conviction of , the last deadly victims of the judicial of in England. Western Europe Germany * , – Germany: , a demonstration for and national unity, ends with no result. * , – , a mysterious German youth, is stabbed, dying three days later on . * , – : charges are abolished at borders within . * , – , a minister, and Friederike, his wife, open the Home and Hospital at , , as an institute to train women in . * The 5th century BC is acquired for the in Germany. Austria * , – becomes Emperor of . Switzerland * October – Start of the : more liberal constitutions adopted in most . * , – In , troops of the march on rebels in , but are beaten back at the Battle of Hülftenschanz. * , – The is partitioned by the , to create the two of and . Belgium * , – The begins. * , – The ends by liberating Brussels from the United Kingdom of the Netherlands. * , – The Provisional Government in the creation of the independent state of , in revolt against the . * , – The independence of is recognized by the s. * , – is inaugurated as first king of the . * , – The in is halted by a army. * , – Battle of Antwerp: The last remaining enforcement, the , is under attack. * , – The Battle of Antwerp ends with the losing the city. * – Half of the province of is added to the (since 1839 there is a and ). * , – The establishes as a . France }} French Revolution of 1830 The French Revolution of 1830 was also known as the , Second French Revolution or in French. It saw the overthrow of King , the French monarch, and the ascent of his cousin (who would in turn be overthrown in 1848). The revolution ended the , shifting power to the (rule by the ). briefly served as , with many successors over the course of the decade. Canut revolts The first two occurred in the 1830s. They were among the first well-defined worker uprisings of the . The word was a common term to describe to all Lyonnais silk workers. The First Canut revolt in 1831 was provoked by a drop in workers' wages caused by a drop in silk prices. After a bloody battle with the military causing 600 casualties, rebellious silk workers seize , France. The government sent Marshal , a veteran of the , at the head of an army of 20,000 to restore order. Soult was able to retake the town without any bloodshed, and without making any compromises with the workers. The Second Canut revolt in 1834 occurred when owners attempted to impose a wage decrease. The government crushed the rebellion in a bloody battle, and deported or imprisoned 10,000 insurgents. Other events * – , – : , anti- riots, chiefly by students, in . * – The word for their language changes to français, from françois. Southern Europe Ottoman Empire (Balkans) * , – The against the breaks out. * April – Sultan of the dies. * , – (1839– ) succeeds ( –1839) as . * – The , backed by the and the , compels France to abandon , and it forces him to return and to the . * – starts in the . Greece * , – is liberated from the forces as the final result of the . * , – grants citizenship to s. * , – The creates an independent of . , is chosen . Thus begins the . * , – is recognized as a sovereign nation; the ends the in July. * – Greece recaptures the . * , – independence: is sentenced to death for for resisting the rule of (he is released next year). * – becomes 's capital city. Italian Peninsula * , – becomes King of the . * February–March – Revolts in , and the are put down by n troops. * , – becomes king of after the death of King . * – A pro- uprising fails in ; one of the activists is . * , – In the , a railway between and (7.4 km length) is inaugurated by H.M. King of (the first railway in the Italian peninsula). Spain * , – Three-year-old becomes Queen of Spain, under the regency of her mother, . Her uncle challenges her claim, beginning the . * , – The , which began in the 15th century, is suppressed by royal decree. * September – : Liberal victory for the forces loyal to Queen of Spain, end of the Carlist campaign known as the – The . * , – Supporters of , are victorious in the during the . * , – The ( ) ends with the Convenio de Vergara, also known as the Abrazo de Vergara ("the embrace in Vergara"; Bergara in Basque), between liberal general , Count of Luchana and Carlist General Rafael Maroto. Portugal * , – , – : The forces of Queen win decisively. * , – The end in . * , – Queen marries , in Lisbon; he dies only two months later. * , – Queen marries . Africa * refugees fleeing the civil wars found the city of in south-west . * , – : marches into and defeats and kills the warlord . * – returns from study in to . * , – The is characterized by severe clashes between white settlers and in ; -speaking settlers colonize the area north of . * , – is in . * – , – The French army in . * , – The win a decisive victory over the in the . French conquest of Algeria In 1830, invaded and quickly seized , and rapidly took control of other coastal communities. Fighting would continue throughout the decade, with the French pitted against forces under at , primarily in the east, and nationalist forces in and the west. The French made treaties with the nationalists under , enabling them to capture Constantine in 1837. Al-Qādir continued to give stiff resistance in the west, which lasted throughout the decade (and well into the , with Al-Qādir surrendering in 1847). North America Canada * , – Canada: The in eastern is opened. * , – , , is incorporated as . * November–December – In , leads the and leads the . * May – Lord Durham and his entourage arrive in Upper Canada to investigate the cause of the 1837 rebellion in that province. This leads to Durham submitting the to Britain. United States Slavery * , – begins publishing , an antislavery newspaper, in , . * , – : breaks out in . * , – publishes 's anti-slavery letter in . * , – American and newspaper editor is killed by a pro- mob, at his warehouse in Alton, Illinois. * , – Slaves aboard the rebel and capture the ship off the coast of . Under direction to sail the ship to Africa, the crew sailed the ship to , New York, where the slaves were taken into custody by the . The slaves would later win the right to return to Africa in . Settlement * , – The Legislative Council grants a city charter for . * , – U.S. revived (with ). * , – The city of is established at the of the by 350 settlers. * , – U.S. Survey of the transferred to the . * , – United States Survey of the Coast returned to ; renamed . * , – The Territory of is created. * , – is the 25th state admitted into the United States. * , – becomes the 26th state admitted to the United States. Native Americans * , – The passes the . * , – The begins. * , – post created within the . * , – ends the last major Native American rebellion east of the Mississippi in the U.S. * – starts to live among the in the . * – The federal government establishes a program for Native Americans (The Indian Vaccination Act of 1832). * , – organized in the United States. * , – : The breaks out. * , – The is signed between the United States Government and members of the . * – is established, the military headquarters and site of the largest internment camps during the . * , – : Among those captured by is nine-year-old ; she later gives birth to a son named , who becomes the last of the . * – ends his 6-year tour of 50 tribes in the . * , – s attack in . * , – : The people of the are forcibly relocated during the . Presidents * , – : is re-elected president. * , – is sworn in for his second term as . * , – In , , the first public physical attack on an , with struck by a disgruntled Robert B. Randolph, who was dismissed from the navy by Jackson for embezzlement. Though the assailant was immediately apprehended, Jackson decided not to press charges. * , – is censured by the Congress of the United States (expunged in 1837). * , – An is attempted against in the (the first assassination attempt against a ). * , – Future U.S. President becomes * , – holds its first national convention, in . * , – : defeats . * , – succeeds as . Supreme Court * – , – of debates the question of states' rights vs. federal authority with of in the . * , – Craig vs. Missouri: The rules that state loan certificates are unconstitutional because they were bills of credit emitted by a state in violation of Article I, Section 10 of the Constitution. Other * , – , the last surviving signer of the dies at his home in Maryland at age 95. * , – The is officially named by . * – , – : A convent of Ursuline nuns is burned near . * , – The contracts to $0 for the only time in history * – publishes his Journal of a Residence and Tour in the United States of North America: From April, 1833, to October 1834. * , – The begins in . * , – The occurs in , , fueled by ethnic tensions between the Irish and the Yankees. * – the first state law permitting women to own property is passed in . Texas War of Independence (Texas Revolution) * , – , – : Under orders from Mexican President-turned dictator, General , soldiers attempt to capture a cannon that the Mexican government had earlier provided to the settlers of for protection against hostile Indians, but encounter stiff resistance from a hastily assembled militia. This became known as the "Come-and-Take-tit" skirmish. * , – Texian "army" volunteers, under General Burleson, capture the town of from the Mexican forces occupying the town under General Martin Perfecto de Cos. * , – A is first signed at . * , – arrives in . * , – The begins, with a Texian army under the command of Lt Colonel and volunteers under Colonel , hastily fortifying and defending the Alamo against the Mexican Army under . * , – : Delegates from several Texian settlements gather in , to deliberate and vote on independence from . * – : The is signed by 60 delegates and the is declared. Sam Houston is elected as Commanding General of the Texian "Army". }} * , – The ends the 13-day siege; approximately 200 defenders (Anglo settlers & Tejano townsfolk) die in a fierce struggle with approximately 5,000 Mexican soldiers. * , – : Delegates adopt the , modeled after the . It allows slavery, requires s to petition Congress to live in the country, but prohibits import of slaves from anywhere but the United States. * , – On Palm Sunday, 342 Texian prisoners captured a week earlier are shot and killed in the along with Texian Colonel by Mexican troops in near the during the . * , – : forces under are defeated in a battle lasting 18 minutes by the . (General Houston is wounded during the battle, and is later relieved of command by interim President David G. Burnet. This action enables Houston to recover from his wounds.) * , – Forces under Texian General capture who had attempted to escape during the chaos of the battle the previous day. Capturing Santa Anna guarantees Texas independence from Mexico. Republic of Texas * , – The government of imprisons in . * , – The city of , is founded. * , – is elected as the first of the . * , – Sam Houston is inaugurated as first elected President of the . * , – The city of , is incorporated by the . Mexico The 1830s for Mexico saw the end of the and saw General Santa Anna move in and out of the presidency in a 30-year span now known as the "Age of Santa Anna". In 1834, President dissolved Congress, forming a new government. That government instituted the by approving a new centralist constitution (" "). From its formation in 1835 until its dissolution in 1846, the Centralist Republic was governed by eleven (none of which finished their term). It called for the state militias to disarm, but many states resisted, including , which declared independence in the of 1836. During the , other provinces separated. The in 1840, and the declared independence in 1841. * , – The is formed by decree of . * , – recognizes the independence of . * May – An insurrection breaks out in , beginning the campaign for the independence of from . * November 1838 – The (also known as the First intervention in ) began with the naval blockade of some Mexican ports and the capture of the fortress of in Veracruz by French forces sent by . The intervention followed many claims by French nationals of losses due to unrest in Mexico City, as well as the failure of Mexico to pay a large debt to France. * March 1839 – The ends with a British-brokered peace. Nicaragua * , – declares independence from the (see ). Costa Rica * , – is sworn in as . * , – is sworn in as , thus beginning his second term in office. Puerto Rico * , – The settlement of , is elevated to the royal status of by the government of . Honduras * , – The begins with ' separation from the . South America Brazil * , – abdicates as of in favor of his 5-year-old son , who will reign for almost 59 years. * , – Slave trading is forbidden in . * – In the , the Additional Act provides: ** Establishment of the Provincial Legislative Assembly ** Extinction of the State Council ** Replacement of the Regency Trina ** Introduction of a direct and secret ballot. Riograndense Republic * , – begins in , . * , – is proclaimed in . Uruguay * , – adopts its first . * – Civil war erupts in between supporters of and parties. Argentina * – becomes of . Falkland Islands * , – in the . Peru * , – : defeats the , leading to the restoration of an independent Peru. Ecuador * , – separates from . * , – annexes the . Chile * , – The is promulgated. Science and technology }} Astronomy * , a group of galaxies, is discovered. * , – discovers the open cluster of stars now known as , observing from the . * , – , during an of the , observes the phenomenon named after him as . * – makes the first accurate measurement of distance to a . * – The first measurement of the distance to is published by . Mechanical Engineering * , – is granted a (#7454) for a in ; it chains stitches at 200/minute. * , – is granted a patent for the invention of the . * , – receives a United States for the , the first revolving barrel multishot firearm. * , – receives a for the . Photography by , the first to complete the full process.}} * 1832 – invented an early device, the " ", which gives the illusion of a moving image. This invention was an important . * August – exposes the world's first known at in England. * develops the . * , – First photo of the taken by photographer * , – The announces the process. * , – receives a patent for his camera (commercially available by September at the price of 400 francs). * , – The French government gives a pension and gives the "for the whole world". Electricity Many key discoveries about electricity were made in the 1830s. was discovered independently by and in 1831; however, Faraday was the first to publish the results of his experiments. Electromagnetic induction is the production of a (voltage) across a when it is exposed to a varying . This discovery was essential to the invention of s, s, and many types of , and s. In 1834, 's published his research regarding the quantitative relationships in electrochemical reactions, now known as . Also in 1834, discovered the , which is the presence of heating or cooling at an electrified junction of two different conductors. In 1836, invented a primary cell in which was eliminated in the generation of the electricity. Telegraph * , – and obtain permission to build an in . * May – patents the . * , – The world's first commercial electric line comes into operation alongside the line, from to . Computers * , – is introduced to by . * – begins the conceptual design of an " ", a mechanical forerunner of the modern computer. It will not be built in his lifetime. Chemistry * – The dawn of : The first , , is discovered by . * , – The earliest United States for a is granted to Alonzo Dwight Phillips of . * – . Biology .}} 's voyage aboard .}} * , – embarks on his aboard . * , – anchors off the on the voyage of – with . * , – arrives at the aboard . * , – with reaches . * , – climbs Green Hill on . * , – returns to aboard with biological data he will later use to develop his , having left on . * – s are discovered by . Archaeology * – found near on . * – acquired by the at from . * – An archaeological excavation on begins. Sociology * , – presents his Essay on moral statistics of France, to the French Academy of Sciences, a significant step in the founding of empirical . Transportation Rail * , – The , the world's first intercity passenger operated solely by s. * – The is chartered in . * construction begins in earnest in the United States. * , – : a railway is opened between and , the first in . * , – The opens between and , with a train hauled by Der Adler ("The Eagle"), the . * , – The is chartered in . * , – opens its first section, the first railway in , . * , – The first numbered (after filing 9,957 unnumbered patents) is granted, to for improvements to railroad tires. * , – The opens between and , the first steam-worked passenger railroad in . * , – Construction begins on the in . Due to a lack of support in , the route is revised to run from to the in . Flight * , – Francois Arban, early French balloonist makes his 1st ascent. Automobile * – , the inventor of the first American electrical motor, installs his motor in a small model car, creating one of the first s. Steamships * , – The ship sets out from , on a 25-day passage of the largely under steam to , . * – , – The makes the to from , , in eighteen days, though not using steam continuously. * – , – 's paddle steamer (1838) makes the Transatlantic Crossing to New York from , , in fifteen days, inaugurating a regular steamship service. Economics * A period of economic in America and , mainly due to increasing , the mass production of , and the . * Dutch-speaking farmers known as emigrate northwards from the . * The destruction of the 17th bank of the United States occurred in 1836 Popular culture Literature * publishes his first novel followed by and * , – is first published by . * – Publication of the first guidebook, Voyage du Rhin de Mayence à Cologne, in . * – Publication begins (posthumously) of 's Vom Kriege (" "). * , – moves to ( ) in London. * , – In the U.S., the prints the first of six installments of the . * , – publishes his first book of fairy tales. * March – First monthly part of ' ("The Posthumous Papers of the Pickwick Club ..., edited by Boz") published in London. * – The first printed literature in is produced by , an American . * February – 's begins publication in serial form in . * , – The first records the use of "OK" ( ). Theatre * , – 's play El Trovador is performed for the first time in , . Music * , – 's most famous work, , has its world premiere in Paris. * completes his first opera, (The Fairies). * , – 's first opera, , opens in . Sports * invented in . Fashion * Innovations in introduced new dress fabrics. * Broad, exaggerated sleeves for women and padded shoulders for men contrasted a narrow, idealized waist. * s come back into style. * Low boots with insets appear. * Greatcoats, overcoats with wide sleeves, become fashionable for men to wear with day wear. Religion * , – The is published in , . * , – and 5 others organize the (later renamed the ), the first formally organized church of the , in northwestern . * , – succeeds as the 254th . * , – American minister preaches his first sermon on the Second Advent of Christ in Dresden, New York, launching the Advent Movement in the United States. * , – In , a group of men beat, founder . * , – Missouri Governor declares Mormons to be enemies of the state and encourages the extermination or the exile of the religious minority, forcing nearly 10,000 Mormons out of the state. * – : proposes the . Disasters, natural events, and notable mishaps * , – experiences an earthquake at . His journal entry records the first written eyewitness account of an earthquake in the region. * – , – : A spectacular occurrence of the is observed in . * , – A major 8.7 strikes . * , – The is destroyed by fire. * , – , is destroyed by an . * , – reaches , its closest approach to the sun. * – , – The destroys 530 buildings, including the . * , – The burns in * , – : An at in , England, kills eight of fifteen people buried when a row of cottages is engulfed in snow. * , – In , the Lehman Theater catches fire, killing 800 people. * , – . * , – , . * , – A fire destroys and the in . * , – and her father rescue thirteen survivors from the off the . * , – In the Great Fire of , hundreds of buildings are burned. * , – A disastrous slams with terrible winds and a giant 40-foot , wiping out the port city of ; 300,000 people die. Cholera Historians believe that the had lingered in Indonesia and the Philippines in 1830. The second cholera pandemic spread from India to Russia and then to the rest of Europe claiming hundreds of thousands of lives. It reached in August 1830, and by 1831, the epidemic had infiltrated Russia's main cities and towns. Russian soldiers brought the disease to Poland during the . " " occurred in Russia, caused by the anti-cholera measures undertaken by the government. The epidemic reached western Europe later in 1831. In London, the disease claimed 6,536 victims; in Paris, 20,000 died (out of a population of 650,000), with about 100,000 deaths in all of France. In 1832 the epidemic reached , , and , Canada; and and in the United States. It reached the Pacific coast of North America between 1832 and 1834. Establishments * , – (now the ) opens its doors, becoming the first publicly chartered college in . * , – The General Assembly's Institution, now the , one of the pioneering institutions that ushered the , is founded by and , in , . * – established in . it will be the world's oldest independent . * , – The is founded. * , – is deeded to . * , – founded. * – Founding of in * – Founding of in * – Founding of in * – Founding of in (as "The Athenaeum") * – newspaper is first published. * , – is founded by an act of Parliament and given royal assent by King William IV. * September – , Dublin, is founded by the order of the Jesuit Society of Ireland. * , – fraternity is founded at Hamilton College. * , – , a small, private, liberal arts college for men, is founded. * , – on the officially opens. * – Foundation of in * – Foundation of , * – Foundation of in * , – Founding of Cavendish Villa Football Club. * , – fraternity is founded at . * – Medical School of Louisiana is founded, later to become in . * , – The is established. * , – in , , opens. * , – Organisation of the universal , initially in the U.K. * , – is founded by the Vincentian order in , . * , – founded by J.S. Staedtler in , Germany. * – The is founded as the world's first national . * – The Cachar Levy, forerunner of the , is founded in . * – The first n-language school opens in the . * – creates , the first news agency in the world (which later spawns ). * – The brokerage group is founded in . * , – In , The (ICY) is founded as the first institution for the higher education of black people in the United States. * , – The city of Chicago is incorporated. * – At , France, Father , CSC, founds the by joining the Brothers of St. Joseph and the Auxiliary Priests of Le Mans. * , – Mount Holyoke Female Seminary, later , is founded in South Hadley, Massachusetts. * – is established in . * , – is founded (renamed in ). * , – The is established, becoming the first public university west of the . * , – is founded in , . * , – , the third public high school in the United States, is established in , . * , – The first is held. * , – The fraternity is founded in . * , – The is founded in Lexington, . * , – In , , the is founded. * – in Alexandria, Virginia, is founded. * – The is founded in . References Category:Modern history